


Memoir of a Courtesan (Loki Fuck Fiction)

by Avalonmedieval



Series: Mortal Playthings (A Collection of Loki Fuck Fiction) [2]
Category: Loki Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Fucking, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Fuck Fiction, Loki Fucks Hard, Loki Porn, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pillow Talk, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Slave, Smut, Threats, Throat Fucking, ass licking, courtesan - Freeform, cum swapping, masochistic sex, no love just sex, nothing but sex, vulgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonmedieval/pseuds/Avalonmedieval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Loki's courtesan writes about a night with him...Dark PORN...<b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoir of a Courtesan (Loki Fuck Fiction)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Some Vulgarity and Rough Sex. This is apart of the Mortal Playthings Series. You do not need to read this series in order. It is a collection of pornographic sex stories about Loki and mortals.

I have been Loki's sex slave for a year now since he captured me from Midgard and transported me to Asgard. I had expected him to beat and rape me, but he  never forced me or brutalized me. In fact, he pampers me. He bestows me flowers, jewels, exquisite dresses; _anything and everything_ I desire. I even have my own servants who brush my hair, pamper me with pedicures and massages, and are at my beck and call. I am truly spoiled.

My only duty is to spread my legs anytime and every time he desires me which is quite often, and this is far from a duty. He makes it a blissful pleasure. He is not selfish. He always makes sure that I climax. Sometimes he fucks me gently, other times hard, but every now and then he ravishes me in the most immoral, sinful way. In these times, his lust is wicked, and at times terrifying...but my body craves it.

I am laying on my bed of silk sheets as I write this, waiting for him. I am wearing transparent lingerie. My nipples peek out and my crotch is crotchless. I am surrounded with roses, roses that Loki picked for me.

As he opens the door, I can smell the alcohol reeking off of him. I do not even have to glance down. His dick is hard and throbbing for me. I smile. I know exactly how he will want it tonight.

I take a sip of my champagne before he snatches it from my hand and downs it. He smashes it into the wall the way they do in the movies. I giggle like a naughty vixen, arching my tits to enrage him further. He doesn't smile. His face is filled with angry lust. He grabs me by my hair yanking me up to accept a deep passionate kiss. Tonight I will play the whore that I am.

He throws me back down on the the bed and orders me to spread my legs. I open without hesitation. He sheds his clothes and sits down at the foot of the bed, his legs are apart, dick hard and vividly throbbing. "Touch yourself." He commands in a low sensual tone.

I run my fingertips up my belly and encircle my perky tits. Our eyes lock as I travel to my pussy. He smiles as soon as I insert my finger.

"Give me a sample."

I obey. He moans like he has just tasted a piece of candy.

"Now finger yourself. I want you wet for me."

I lean back, legs parted, arching. I tantalize my clit slow and sensual. I watch his cock swell larger. His eyes are glued to my pulsating cunt. He licks his lips, wetting them.

I rub myself vigorously now. I can feel myself glow warm, my seam now wet and glistening. I purr, clenching my ass. I can feel a bit of juice slim on to my thighs.

"There is nothing I love more than wet pussy."

I can hear him sniffing the air for my scent. I am clean now. He likes it, but he likes it best after he has fucked me dirty.

Just before I climax, he comes at me like a hungry predator. He shoves me to the bed and jacks my legs apart. He snarls as he devours me, sucking, biting, mauling into my cunt. I whine like a bitch in heat, lustfully sobbing.

He stops and parts my folds wide and with the flat part of his tongue, he licks me firm and leisurely until I began to thrash my head. Finally he does what I love best. He leeches on to my clit and sucks hard, really working his jaw muscles. He knows I love watching his cheekbones as he does it.

No longer able to endure him, I throw my head back and dig my fingers into his hair and forcefully smear his face into my cunt. I face-fuck him without restraint until I freeze with delirious ecstasy and squirt into his mouth.

I lay on my back, his tongue buried inside me. My eyes are closed. I can hear him slurping my nectar like a rabid wolf. He licks me clean.

He lifts his head and peers at me. I know that look. I am in trouble now. He calls me his "little fucking whore". And I nod because he is right. I am his whore and I love it.

He stands. "Kneel!"

I drop to the floor upon my knees as he slaps me across my mouth with his thriving cock. I whimper as if I am begging. He won't make me wait long. He has an insatiable appetite.

"You were made to be ruled!"

He smiles icy as he presses his cock to my lips. He rubs himself back and forth saturating my lips with pre-cum. He retreats his shaft and watches me as I run my tongue around the edges of my lips. I have plump full lips. He loves them. He said I was made to suck dick.

I seize his rock hard cock and run my tongue up and down his length taking in every ridge, every swollen vein. When I come to his top, I swirl my tongue around his head focusing on the slit. He grunts and I know he wants me to take the bait. But before I do I reach down to my now dripping cunt and ladle up some of my juice to show him how wet he makes me. I smear it into the head of cock and then I latch on, bobbing up and down, inhaling his masculine scent as I suck.

I moan a deep-throaty growls as pre-cum oozes down my throat. I love the taste of him.

"You cock hungry mortal."

A thrill shoots through my cunt. I love it when he degrades me.

He bucks his hips and I know that he wants me to take him to the hilt. Because of his god-like size, I have trouble with this. He knows it and it excites him. I try to swallow him whole, but falter and when I do, he slams my back into the bed, pinning me between the bed and his body. He captures a fistful of my hair, twisting it around his strong fingers, holding it tightly at the scalp, immobilizing me.

"There is no escaping me." He slithers like a rapist.

I close my mouth, pretending to defy him. He likes a frisky tryst.

He grips my chin and pries my jaws open. I whimper as he slides himself down my throat.

He fucks me deep and relentless. Now my whimpers are real. My eyes are closed. My throat hurts. I am choking. I squeeze my left thumb the way he taught me to. It is a trick to help relieve the gag reflex.

He calls me vile obscene names as he fucks my throat. I feel him swelling inside me. I feel his body rippling and I know he is about to feed me his cream.

He tightens the snare on my hair as he erupts violently into the back of my throat. It is like someone had stuck a pistol in my mouth and fired. I feel his searing semen drain down my esophagus.

He withdraws and sinks to his knees. I pretend I am going to spit him out to make him force me. I love it when he forces me to do things. Sure enough, he grabs my throat, his eyes a deadly warning. "Swallow me!" He never shouts at me, always low and sensual, but with supremacy.

I blissfully obey, drinking him, devouring his nectar. Some of it seeps from my lips where I massage it into my taut nipples. I spit a drop on my lips and giggle as I chase it with my tongue. I hold his amused gaze as I do this. He smiles loving it. "You naughty little slut."

Still gripping my throat, he kisses me violently, but still passionately. I open my mouth and allow him to plunder as he pleases.

Jerking me by the hair, he tosses me over the bed and bends me to all fours.

"Like the bitch you are" He mutters. Yes, I am his bitch; his willing whore.

He spreads my ass cheeks and spits. I cry out as he invades me with his finger. "You are my toy." He says digging into my ass. "I can play with you how I please."

He removes his finger and inserts it into my pussy and buries his tongue into my cranny. I sob lustfully, rocking my ass up and down relishing his plugging tongue. My cheeks jiggle against his face.

"I can even break my little toy if I so desire." He threatens me.

I know now what to expect and I want it. I love it when he hurts me good.

With a finger in my ass, he impales his cock into my pussy. He thrusts a few minutes fast and hard before wrenching me up by my hair and forcing me erect on his arched hips. My ass is sitting on his pelvis, his cock buried as deep as he can penetrate me. I whimper. His cock feels like a searing steel piercing my cervix. He knows he is too big to do this to a mortal woman but his touch tells me he doesn't care.

He places his mouth to my ear and blows his warm breath on my neck as he whispers, "I am going to split you wide open."

I sob out because I am really in pain. Sometimes he frightens me. He placing his hand to my pounding heart. My fear excites him.

"Cry you little bitch." He growls, grinding the tip of his dick into my tender cervix. My tunnel is on the verge of erupting. He is groping my tits brutally, twisting my nipple.

Tears bloom in my eyes. I begin to beg, to plead for mercy.

He chuckles sadistically as he throws me face first into the mattress. He captures my hips, digs in fingers into me, and impales me from behind. I try to squirm away but he jerks me back to his hilt and slaps me hard on the ass.

As he fucks me, he yanks on my hair, snapping my head back. I moan and beg with words like "please" and "take mercy on my body". A part of me is serious, but there is a part that is not.

He withdraws from me and orders me to my knees. I obey, limping as I do.

I grab his cock and lick frantically. He likes to watch me taste myself. I am so turned on, I spread my legs and fondle my pussy while I suck him off.

He grabs me by throat and grips so hard that I will wear his finger marks for days to come. I dont mind. I love it when he brands me.

He spats in my face "The only thing you are good for is fucking" and shoves me on my back.

He wears an angry face as he straddles me. I wrap my legs around him, arching to accept his wrath. He fills me, deep and rough, passionately. I arch so that my breast bounce and throw my head back, his fingers grip tighter around my throat. "You are a filthy whore."

He is fucking me hard. His sweat drips on to my flesh. I can hear my pussy swallowing his dick.

"Say it! Say you are filthy whore!"

I repeat it in a faint voice. "I am a filthy whore!"

"Say that you are mine."

"I am yours...I belong to you, my lord."

He is now slamming into me so hard that it is difficult to breathe. His testicles slap my ass.

"Loki!" I sob out.

"Thats it! Squirt you little bitch!"

I obey and shower his pounding cock with a steady stream. He strangles me as my pussy convulses to prolong my orgasm. He sobs out. He loves to feel me squirt on him.

Everything is fading. My world is growing black. He releases my throat to keep me conscious.

He is thrusting into me mercilessly with a fast constant pace. He is panting, breathing just as heavy as I am. I dig my nails into his backside and claw him. I feel his blood ooze beneath my nails. He grunts. He loves it when I mark him with my passion.

He is tearing in my pussy with savagery, but I don't mind. I love how he fucks me. I love him. I clench my inner muscles to keep from tearing.

His brawny body begins to shake and I know he is riding a orgasmic high. Soon he will fill me with his feral lust. I dig my nails deeper, arching, clenching my pussy muscles trying to milk him. He fights me, but loses. He groans as he shoots a searing wad of cock juice deep in my vagina.

My insides are on fire. His searing liquid is burning me. I throw my head back and contort my mouth cumming a second time. He is still pumping his own nectar into me while sucking my nipple. He is growling as if possessed and in a sense he is.

After he has expelled every drop, he sinks down between my legs and eats our cream out of me, slurping, making vulgar sounds as he does.

He slithers his perspired body up my body, drenching me, and spits a heap of our mingled milk into my mouth. He kisses me, tongue fucking me before I swallow. Some of the cum has dribbled outside my mouth and he licks me clean.

"You are indeed a vulgar whore."

I bite his neck and say "A vulgar god taught me."

He grabs me by the throat and I spread my legs as I know the night has just begun. This is to be the rest of my life and I gladly embrace it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my little short story! Feedback is most appreciated, but never expected. 
> 
>  
> 
> A super big THANK YOU to all my followers for reporting the three A03 accounts that plagiarized me. These accounts have all been suspended. 
> 
> From A03 TOS ""Plagiarism is the use of someone else's words or concepts without properly attributing those words or concepts to their original source. Simply finding and replacing names, substituting synonyms, or rearranging a few words is not enough to make the work original to you.""
> 
> So PLEASE do not steal my plots or plagiarize my distinctive phrasing and signature idioms BECAUSE when you do my followers recognize my writing and drama follows. 
> 
>  [](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
